powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to 'become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. '''A variation of Transcendent Physiology and an advanced variation of Demonic Physiology. Also Called *Demonic Entity Physiology *Demonic God Physiology *Evil Deity Physiology *Evil Entity Physiology *Evil God Physiology *God-Devil Physiology *Devil Physiology *Dark God Physiology *Evil Incarnate *The Prime Evil (Diablo only) *The Divine Evil Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They are also able to posses powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god of both power and fear. Applications *Hell Lordship : Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. *Personal Domain: In the underworld, one's power is absolute. *Demon Creation: Create countless races of supernatural creatures whether they be lesser demons or undead creatures. **Deity Creation: Create lesser powerful demonic deities with a horde of demons at their disposal. *Devil Soul: Posses a vastly power demonic life-force that symbolizes them as true creature of destruction, chaos, evil. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of existence uncommon to lesser demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Supernatural Condition: Become the most powerful of demons in both mental and physical aspects. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether *Magic : Wield all forms of magic **Darkness Manipulation : Command all the forces of darkness. **Darkforce Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. ***Dark Flames Manipulation: Control the very the fires of the underworld. ***Demonic White Light: Project beams devastating powerful lights that are capable of mass destruction. ***Negativity Manipulation : Control the full power of negative forces. ***Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption ***Chaos Manipulation : Cause unimaginable chaos on a universal scale. ***Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. *Demonic Power- Users are able to control everything that is unholy/satanic. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power demonic forces and concepts. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin **Power Manifestation: Be the embodiment of all evil (i.e. pride, wrath, lust, ect.) *Absolute Immortality : Posses the everlasting life of a god. *Absolute Strength: Possess infinite strength of a god. *Absolute Defense : Defend against virtually anything. *Absolute Intellect: Have god-like knowledge *Omnifarious :Take on absolutely any form. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Evil Aura : The user's evil may be made visable *Teleportation: Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye. *Nonexistence (rare): May gain the power to erase anything from existance *Primordial Force Manipulation ( very rare): Users may learn to harness primordial forces *Omnipotence (extremely rare): Some users have limitless power Associations *Archdemon Physiology Known Users *Fanoxean (''The Young Guardians) *Archfiends (Ninja Gaiden) *The Black Dragon (Ninja Gaiden) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Diablo (Diabo 3) after absorbing the seven evils *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Asmodeus (D&D 4th edition) *Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40.000) *Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) *Lucifer/Devil (Religion) *Trigon (DC) *Malachai (Chronicles of Nick) Gallery Vazdah.jpg|Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden 2) is a powerful Archfiend ruler of Fiends that possesses omnipotent and omniscient powers that are capable of affecting the world on universal scale. Asmodeus 2.jpg|During the chaotic events leading to D&D 4th edtion, Asmodeus became a full fledged demonic deity, and is now the God Emperor of Demonkind. Demise.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a demonic ruler that sought the power of the Triforce. He is described as "the source of all monsters", is stated to "have conquered time itself". Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is often described as evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. He possesses power that are uncommon to various creature of the world such as the ability to shape-shift into numerous forms, create objects out of thin air, project lasers, raise the dead, tear through time, and is invulnerable to mortal weaponry. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Rare power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Enhancements Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Physiology